


Demasiado tarde

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Deja de pedirme que no sea quien soy”. Ziva escuchó a su padre decirle a su madre eso muchas veces. Rivka no lo aceptaba y ella no lo entendía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demasiado tarde

**Author's Note:**

> Respondiendo al reto lanzado en twitter por Plen_, con los personajes de Ziva y Eli y el estribillo de la canción de Amaral "Cuando suba la marea". Spoilers 10x11.

“Deja de pedirme que no sea quien soy”. 

Ziva escuchó a su padre decirle a su madre eso muchas veces. Rivka no lo aceptaba y ella no lo entendía. 

*.*.*.*

Mamá decía que papá hacía lo que hacía por ellas. Así fueron justificadas todas las ausencias y soportado todos los olvidos. Tali se hundía en sus brazos cuando llegaba, mientras que Ziva se limitaba a mirarlo, hasta que él se acercaba y acunaba su cara entre las manos enormes y fuertes, antes de besarla en la frente. 

Papá siempre volvía. Al menos hasta que mamá las llevó con ella. 

*.*.*.*

Ziva había pensado por mucho tiempo que ella era su orgullo. Tali era el dolor, la pérdida y la ausencia. Ella era la que estaba allí. La que seguía sus pasos y luchaba cada día por ser la mejor. 

La que ganaba sus sonrisas de aprobación y misiones cada vez más peligrosas. 

También pensó alguna vez que era quien le había fallado. 

*.*.*.*

Gibbs decía que su padre no era un buen hombre. Tenía razón. Ella lo sabía y por un tiempo creyó que podría vivir sin él. 

Sin él, pero sabiéndolo presente. 

No estaba segura de haber creído alguna vez que realmente pudiera cambiar, pero al menos había querido la ilusión de verlo intentarlo un momento. 

*.*.*.*

Muchas veces había creído que Rivka le mentía. Cuando era muy niña, le había dicho que su padre la amaba por encima de todo y hacía su trabajo pensando siempre en ella. Más grande, le había dicho que su padre no era quien ella creía. 

Le había dicho que su padre moriría por su trabajo pero siempre pensaba en ellas. No era un mal hombre ni un mal padre, había dicho alguna vez con amargura, pero no era suficiente. Estarían mejor alejadas. 

A veces Ziva pensaba que Rivka lo había conocido mejor de lo que había creído de niña. Otras veces, pensaba que su madre había exigido demasiado. 

Tal vez ella había hecho lo mismo. 

*.*.*.*

Cuando escuchó los disparos corrió con todas sus fuerzas. No se detuvo a pensar en su padre. En volver a su lado para ver cómo estaba. 

Era su padre, tenía que estar bien. 

En el fondo era una niña. La pequeña que pensaba que su padre era invencible e intocable. La niña que ansiaba su amor y su orgullo. La que lloró no ser la hija que él esperaba y la que lloraba por tener que aceptar que su padre no era perfecto. 

Gibbs a su lado callaba, como si supiera lo que pasaba en ella. Seguramente lo sabía. 

Los ojos de McGee, el temblor de su labio y la duda en su actitud generó en ella aquella sensación de inquietud absoluta. 

Pero fue la mirada de Tony, esa cargada de promesas y cercanía, la que desató el miedo en su interior. 

Ver el cuerpo de su padre fue el dolor fatal que confirmaba la pérdida. 

*.*.*.*

Nunca había imaginado un mundo sin su padre. Siempre estaba allí, lejano, inalcanzable y presente. La figura a alcanzar, a vencer, a olvidar. Quien la definía por igual o por opuesto. 

Había un mundo sin su madre, un mundo sin Tali, incluso un mundo sin Ari. 

Pero un mundo sin Eli David era un concepto extraño, ajeno e insoportable. 

No había ya un padre para seguir, amar, olvidar o necesitar. 

Un mundo donde Ziva David era la última de su familia y estaba sola. 

*.*.*.*

“Deja de pedirme que no sea quien soy”. 

Eso le dijo ella a su padre todos esos últimos años con su comportamiento. Eso decía él desde el otro lado de la mesa cuando alzaba la copa para brindar por las tradiciones y la familia. 

Ahora era demasiado tarde para cualquiera de los dos. 

Eli David no había sido el padre que ella había necesitado, pero ella no había sido la hija que él había querido.


End file.
